Tainted Dreams 145 One Shot
by Wyldehart
Summary: Unabashed smut. Need I say more? It's a threesome scene I omitted from Tainted Dreams 14/15 because of it gave nothing to the story save some excitement for the characters. It's pretty naughty. A LOT of suggestive scenes. A very STRONG M rating.


**Tainted Dreams**

**Part, uh, 14.5**

_This is actually a one-shot in disguise. It fits in with Tainted only so much as the characters are the same and it carries over from a scene in that story. It is namely the threesome scene with Alistair, Elissa and the, ah, "masseuse". So, what I am trying to say is that is a scene I omitted because it is, simply put, unabashed, fairly GRAPHIC SMUT. As such, it does go nicely by itself. It's not crude smut but it sniffs the edges so if a little suggested guy-on-guy, guy-on-girl-on-guy embarrasses you, DO NOT READ. It was by request, my friend Carrie on the Alistair Fan Page on Facebook. Everybody tell Carrie "Thank You!" if you enjoy this. She helped with it a great deal._

_Alistair, dear Alistair, is with his wife and a male prostitute and as he is in the game (mod-free) he is very much a woman-loving man. But what would happen if the masseuse is just "that good" or Alistair "just that drunk"? Just how much would he let said masseuse get away with? It's one thing to be surrounded by two women but to allow another man to take… LIBERTIES… with his wife, let alone himself? Oh dear…_

_Let's find out, shall we?_

_**From the end of Chapter 14, Tainted Dreams… **__He ran a hand through his short, golden hair and, smiling nervously, his eyes went up the stairs to the door that waited for him and the woman he'd left alone with another man entirely. She would be naked, lying on a bed and the young "professional companion" or "whore" was likely touching her… His imagination exploded with ideas about just where the young man would be touching her. He bolted up the stairs as fast as he could and swiftly joined her._

Alistair opened the door and practically rushed inside, panting. But he realized he needn't have hurried because oddly, nothing was happening yet. Elissa was seated on a chair wearing a robe (closed, thankfully) and talking to the elf, who was wearing just a silken kilt, his legs open enough that even Alistair could see that the man was naked under the kilt. At least, he didn't think that was _lunch_ sticking out from between his shapely thighs. If _he_ could see it, so could Elissa. And she wasn't watching the man's eyes as they chatted.

The elf smiled from where he was seated on the bed and stood up, giving Elissa an even better view of him than before. Thankfully, Alistair noted he was, well, smaller. As it should be. If his wife was going to ogle some other man's… well… _you_ know… then it serves fair that it should be smaller than her larger-than-life husband! It would be better if he could add the word "much" before "smaller" but "smaller" by itself would have to do. Alistair smiled shyly back and averted his eyes. "Um… So… We are going to get a massage… and leave, right?" he asked Elissa nervously. She rose from her chair and walked over to him, her smile a seductive invitation to gaze at her partially open robe. My, she was showing a lot of cleavage.

"I think I want you to take off your armor and relax. I have something for you… It will warm you up just nicely just so you don't get too cold when you're naked." She ran her hands up his cheeks and pulled his face down to hers so their lips could meet in a purely sexual dance of tongues. "I want an all-over massage… for both of us."

He blanched and started to say something about something he didn't know he was saying and reached for the door but didn't actually grab the door handle. It sort of felt like a door handle but it was smoother, thicker and attached to a man's groin. He snapped his hand back with eyes wide on the handsome elf's face. "You could do that again," the elf said with a grin. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Are all you Antivans sexual deviants?" Alistair grumbled down at him. The elf shrugged and started to unbuckle Alistair's heavy armor from the sides. He sighed, realizing he was trapped between an Antivan and a pregnant Grey Warden and aware that he was outnumbered. Between the two of them, he feared he would find himself a victim of his own generosity. "No, Elissa! You can't play footsie with the half-naked elf-whore," he should have said. But noooo, "Yes Dear" had been too firmly engraved into his psyche during all the years he'd been in love with her. It was generally safer for him that way. Generally. Until now, that is. "Yes Dear" could find him losing his virginity all over again. He shivered with the thought. And then there was the notion that his wife might want to have sex with this man. That wasn't as terrifying as the idea of Alistair having sex with him but she'd only ever been with him. He was rightfully jealous.

Eventually, all the pieces of armor were removed and all that lay between Alistair's powerful body and the hands of his wife and the, ah, masseuse were his small clothes and padded shirt and pants. Elissa giddily made short work of those annoying pieces of clothing. So here he stood, naked and slightly aroused (he cupped his hands over his manly bits to avoid the wanton appraisal of their male companion). "No, no! My friend, what you have should be shown and put on display! It is marvelous. A man such as you should be proud that he is so… Perfectly designed. I am envious." Alistair drew his brows together and kept his hands firmly in place as he watched the elf stroll around his body. It was as if he were a nude statue in a museum and the elf an art critic. He blushed crimson. "Ah… Such a finely sculpted bottom. Quite delic-"

"Would you _please_ get on with the massage and stop staring at my ass? I like women, see? _Women_!" He reached out and grabbed Elissa's breasts for demonstration. She giggled hysterically. He realized as his thumbs brushed her nipples that he had left himself completely and utterly exposed. The elf smiled and Elissa's giggles turned into laughter.

Elissa politely handed him a robe and smiled sweetly. "Here. You can wear this. And drink this." He took it thankfully and accepted the cup. As he downed the hard liquor, he almost spat it out as he discovered that robe he was putting on was hers. She was completely nude. And very pregnant. And very beautiful. And she was lying down on the bed on a pillow to cradle her stomach and the elf was… straddling her shapely bottom? He applied oil to her skin with his palms and had started to rub it in. She moaned softly. Alistair flushed and reached for the decanter of liquor and splashed some into the glass and then into his mouth before swallowing the contents of his glass. It burned its way down but the heady feeling he got from it was so… nice. That the robe was pink, floral patterned silk with gold tassels and rose-pink ruffles about the hem and sleeves was no issue at this point. He was staring at the bed.

"Um… That-that's my wife, you know. She's, ah, sort of married so… Behave, okay?" The elf ignored him and scooted down her body to continue rubbing oil into the skin around her ribs, her back, those smooth shoulders… Then he leaned forward and started kissing her neck. Slowly, sensuously, the elf's lips sucked their way down her shoulder and up again to caress her earlobes and her jaw. His hands slipped around her ribs and cupped her breasts from behind. Alistair couldn't turn away, he couldn't look at the walls or the ceiling or the floor. The scene playing out before him had him enraptured. He felt himself responding and the robe parted a bit for another part of him to watch as well. He struggled to cover it but by that point, it didn't much seem to matter. His wife was now on her back receiving a frontal rub-down.

Maker… Her skin was glossy and like pure, glazed alabaster under the tanned elf's deft fingers. They rubbed her shoulders and her arms slowly, carefully avoiding her breasts. Then, he watched the Antivan dribble a stream of scented oil across her chest and place his hands upon them. Slowly, starting with the outer bulge of each breast, he made circles around her nipples until he reached them. They were dark, huge and glistening like the rest of her perfect skin. He swallowed hard. She was moaning softly, completely enthralled by the elf's ministrations. Then the man caressed each dark red point until it was sharp and reaching for the sky. If that wasn't enough, his mouth replaced his fingers and Elissa arched her back and turned her head to look at her husband. "Come…" she murmured with a blissful smile.

He looked down and found his hand had strayed to his groin and this time, not to hide his arousal but to enflame it. He swallowed hard. "On-on the bed? With him? And you?"

She nodded slowly and was taken in by the elf's passionate kiss before his lips trailed down her torso. He kept going down. Down… Her pregnant belly was just large enough to begin to shade the dark-red mound beneath. Alistair hadn't noticed that before, how that little shadow that seemed to emphasize the curves, the mystery. Slowly the elf's hand stroked from the apex of the mound, stopping to toy with her navel, then slipping down he slowly parted the lips revealing a rose pink moistness. His head slipped between her legs and he began to pleasure her. Strangely, Alistair was not jealous. He felt he should be but he simply wasn't.

Slowly, he crept up to the bed and leaned forward to tentatively kiss his wife on the mouth. Her hand reached out and started caressing his chest. Then her fingers trailed lower but she couldn't reach what she desired. There was too much space between the edge of the bed and Alistair's body. So she tugged away the robe and delighted as it drifted to the floor. He swallowed hard but didn't flinch. The room was cold and her nipples were so wondrously hard. He pulled himself up onto the huge bed and covered her breasts with his mouth. The elf looked up, his lips moist and he smiled broadly. "She's a tasty one! I cannot wait to see what you taste like. Your turn is next."

Alistair hastily excused himself, scrambled off the bed and grabbed the decanter. He tilted it back and gulped, swallowing nearly half the contents. Then, infused with liquid courage, he marched back up to the bed and crawled onto it. Just in time, too. Elissa cried out her pleasure and grabbed hold of Alistair, anything she could grasp, as her passion grew. He kissed her, stroked her and sucked her nipples as she came. When she was reduced to quivering, he smiled and flopped down beside her. She leaned over and kissed him. "You get one too…" she murmured. Alistair frowned. "I get one what?" he asked, eyes wide. "A _massage_…" she purred.

The elf crawled over them and gently pushed Alistair over onto his stomach. The short kilt was gone, he noted, the elf's dangly-bits in full view though right now, nothing was exactly "dangling". In fact, a great deal was standing out, ready for action. It was this that the Antivan was now pressing into Alistair's lower back. He swallowed again and closed his eyes. He'd never allowed another man to touch him like this. The fact that he was allowing another man to touch his wife was shock alone for him but he, Alistair, was another matter. She smiled and jumped off the bed. He watched her sensuous rear-end sway seductively as she walked to the decanter. Elissa poured him another glass of brandy and walked back to him. She pulled herself onto the bed and gave him the glass as she propped his head into her lap. He drank it slowly. He loved the sweet musk of her private place, especially after her pleasure. Okay, the brandy, the woman and the scent of her made the humiliating touch of the elf bearable. He settled in to enjoy the massage and found it not nearly as bad as he'd feared.

Even when the elf kissed his shoulders he did not flinch. Then he kissed Alistair's back, his buttocks and his thighs, his hands expertly rubbing away the day's events. The elf then ordered him to roll onto his back. That was when Alistair opened his eyes wide. But when he rolled over, all he really saw were the two huge, firm orbs of his wife's breasts over-hanging his face. His head was against her belly but those breasts… He reached for them and she reached for his torso, helping the masseuse massage the smooth, cool oil into his skin. The man was good. Incredibly good. He didn't know what he liked more, the brandy or the massage but clearly one was helping the other.

Elissa gently placed a pillow where her lap had been and laid down beside him and began to kiss him. Someone was pleasuring him intimately with their mouth. His _mouth_. He imagined it was Elissa but she was kissing his lips. He didn't want to think of who might be working him at the other end of the bed. Man or not, pleasure is pleasure and this man knew what he was doing. Alistair clenched his eyes shut and peaked with an impassioned groan. Then, Elissa straddled him and the elf straddled her. It descended into a free-for-all at that point.

Who touched who became irrelevant eventually as the alcohol had its desired inhibition-loosening effects. Alistair was certain the man got no further than an oral appreciation of Alistair's body but during their massage/cum/lovemaking escapade, he couldn't be certain just what he had allowed. Elissa was in the center of most of it and loved it. He actually withdrew a few times to simply gaze at his wife being made love to by the Antivan. And frequently, the man would show Alistair the proper way to touch her or he would demonstrate a new position.

Eventually, they all fell asleep entwined and morning eventually came. Alistair awoke first and then T'herau, for that was the name of the elf they'd spent the night with. Elissa was in between them in a happy slumber, her arms stretched out. The elf smiled at him and lowered his lips to one pert nipple, wrapping his tongue around it. "You're pretty good at this," he told the elf.

T'herau shrugged as he continued to tease her breast. "It is a job that I do. We get women here but mostly men. I am happy to satisfy them both. I especially liked satisfying you. It is not often I get to show my abilities to men who prefer women. At least not without being threatened to within an inch of my life. Were you all right with it?"

Alistair looked off toward the door and nodded. "I still prefer women but… I guess… you know what you're doing so I'll just leave it at that."

"Ah. You won't kill me. What a relief. I have a suggestion if you want to give your wife a final session of love-making. It's a bit complicated but we will each get something out of it. And no, you won't have to pleasure me as I did you. Though the one attempt was precious."

"I- I did what? I did THAT? Really? I don't remember and you would think that I would remember doing… that… to a man!"

The Antivan began to laugh and he leaned over Elissa's prone body to plant a long, lingering kiss on Alistair's lips. Alistair may have kissed him back but tried to ignore the fact. "I am kidding. She did though. But quickly dumped me in favor of your impressive assets. I cannot blame her." He sighed. "Well? Are you intrigued, my friend?"

Alistair nodded and listened to the idea. It meant touching the elf again but by now, his concerns about what touched what where no longer mattered as much. He smiled and started the happy process of waking up his gorgeous wife. Elissa awoke slowly, happily and lifted her arms over head in a broad stretch. There was a mouth gently pleasuring her breast while a hand was exploring her below her protruding belly. She met the eyes of her grinning husband and smiled sleepily in return. It was he whose hand was teasing her between her thighs. The young man who had started off as her masseuse was sucking on one of her nipples, his hand running along the length of her pregnant body. She sighed contentedly and murmured, "Is this a dream? Do I really have two naked men in my bed pleasuring my body? And you're not threatening the other with your sword?"

Alistair chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers in a long, wet, sensuous kiss that left her with a shiver. "He earns coin for this so I'm not feeling very threatened right now. Watching him make love to you has actually been something of a turn-on for me. And he's taught me far more than I ever learned from Zev. It's allowed me to focus on pleasuring you more fully while he deals with the boring, grinding parts of it. Sex is so complicated, you know? By the way, you slept like a baby, sandwiched as you were between us. We both woke up… ah… ready to play, if you know what I mean. If you're up for it, there's something I want to try this morning, T'herau's suggestion. I think you'll like it."

She reached up with both hands and pulled Alistair's mouth firmly onto hers, sucking hard on his tongue and lips. "You started this. Whatever you both want to do, I don't care, as long as you are both touching me! Maker's Breath, but last night was amazing!" Alistair laughed, partly at himself because never in his wildest dreams had he ever considered doing anything like what he'd done last or what he was about to do now. Grinning, he whispered into Elissa's ear exactly what he was about to do to her and she flushed with pleasure.

He got up from the bed and smiled as T'herau sat down upon the chair. It had no arms and was thankfully sturdy. For this to work, it would have to be. The elf waved her over. "Back to me and sit with your legs spread like so. And relax every muscle from the waist down." Her eyes widened as she realized just where he was putting what. Alistair then straddled both of them from her front and he was joined to her as well but entered as he faced her. The two men worked her slowly, sensuously and gently enough to make her head about to explode. The three of them rocked as one. The two men's hands were all over her as they pressed her between them. They even kissed each other as they kissed her. '_Maker's breath'_, Alistair thought_. 'I had no clue you could do anything like this!'_ The three of them peaked in succession, at slightly different times but close together. They ended the odd threesome on the bed, sweat-soaked and tangled together, gasping. "If we pass through here again…" Elissa breathed hoarsely.

"…Look me up. I will eagerly await your return. This was worth it even for me. Veronica will pay me well for entertaining you both so thoroughly but I would have done this for free," he murmured. They fell asleep once more and awoke to find the Elf gone and just Alistair and Elissa enveloped in one another's arms.

"Were you really okay with everything?" Elissa asked softly.

Alistair nodded and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "My chantry-raised skittishness is getting slowly eroded away, thanks to you, my love. You have made me a naughty man! I confess that it was quite exciting. But let's keep this to ourselves, shall we? I don't want Ambrose thinking I'm growing soft. He might think he can sleep with you and get away with it."

She laughed and grabbed the part of him that was most sensitive in times like these. "You? Soft? Hm! As for Ambrose… I confess he might be fun to… Well, anyway, I wouldn't allow it unless you allowed it so there's no point in him even thinking he has a chance. Not that he would. He's just a sweet, lost, lonely man."

At that, Alistair sighed and held his wife. She really was oblivious, for which he was thankful but that she would entertain the notion of being with Ambrose physically was a bit of a shock to him. And not altogether surprising. And he still found himself not as jealous as he felt he should be. 'I really am growing soft…'

Fin! Concluded in chapter 15.


End file.
